1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to wheelchair attachments. More particularly, it relates to a table that is used for reading or writing and which is releasably attached to a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people in wheelchairs find it difficult to lean over a table to read, write, study, or for other purposes. School children in wheelchairs that use flat wheelchair tables are particularly affected. A conventional book holder can hold a book at an angle, but it is very awkward. Moreover, the writing surface remains level.
Conventional wheelchair tables can tilt about a center axis and are height adjustable. However, these tables require attachment hardware and cannot be installed on some wheelchairs, especially rigid frame wheelchairs.
There is therefore a need for a reading and writing table that is attachable to wheelchairs without hardware and that is easily adjustable into multiple usable angles of adjustment.
Prior art tables also require a user to look downward to be able to read and write, causing improper posture and neck pain.
Thus there is a need as well for a table that holds books or other papers at eye-level and that has means for preventing such books or papers from slipping.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art that how the identified needs could be fulfilled.